


Dear Mama

by Fanficbear



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Death, Five Stages of Grief, Grief/Mourning, Letter to my mother, i miss you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficbear/pseuds/Fanficbear
Summary: Sarada is ordered to write a letter to Sakura before she can go on another mission this is said letter. FYI: A little angsty, sad and just depressing. Sorry.





	Dear Mama

_Hey! Hope everyone is enjoying their summer more than I am lol. This is a small one-shot of a personal letter between Sarada and Sakura. I hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters. Just the plot._

Dear Mama,

It's been two months, 60 days, eight weeks since you've been gone. I don't really know why I am doing this it's not like you are ever going to read this but my counselor told me it would help to write to you as if you'll read it. She told me that it will help the grieving process. Pfft what does she know, give any old bat a piece of paper and they feel like they know how to show someone how to grieve. Everyone grieves differently, at least that's what Uncle Naruto said. I think the only reason that I am writing this letter is because I won't be able to go on missions until I do. Apparently knocking some idiot out for saying something bad about you is enough to warrant seeing a counselor, but hey I would still beat the fool to a pulp even if… you were still here.

But hey I wouldn't be your daughter if I didn't put my all into this and even though I doubt you will read this it's still nice to dream.

Let's see how should I start this?... Well let's start with me. I am doing okay. Really… well as good as I can be considering that I just lost my mother… The seventh gave our team a month off because of me and I think the boys are going a little stir crazy, to be honest so am I but alas it is what it is.

It has been hard but don't get me wrong I am doing my best to take each day as it comes. It's just… I miss you more than any ol' stupid letter can say. My Hokage appointed counselor tells me that I am in between the second and third stage of grief, denial and anger. But to be honest I am feeling all over the place part of me is accepting that you're gone, that it's not unusual as a ninja to die young but then a minute later I am in denial and I just can't wrap my head around the thought that you're gone. But I do agree with her I am angry, angry at a lot of things, for one I'm angry at you for leaving me, I am angry at anyone who says shit about our family considering the whole bat-shit stuff about the Uchiha curse and that Papa will go back to his old ways but the one I am most angry with is Papa…

Ever since you left us and especially since your funeral Papa has, well not been Papa. He doesn't come home most of the time and the only time he does it is to change or make sure that I am alright. Hell of course I'm not alright! I just lost my mother and now I feel like I'm losing my father! How can I be alright? He says it's a good thing that I am seeing someone but what the hell does he know! He doesn't know the first thing about dealing with death even though he is a ninja.

But whenever I attempt to confront him I can't… I don't know if you can see from where you are Mama but Papa… he misses you, he misses you so much that I don't think he can even feel any emotion or feeling other than pain. You would be so upset if you could see him now… Part of me hopes that you can't. I want you to rest in peace like you deserve and you wouldn't be resting easily knowing that your daughter is getting into fights or that your husband is only a shell of what he used to be and that is saying something.

But not all is terrible. Lady Tsunade is back in the village, she was originally here just for your funeral but she said that she couldn't leave her apprentice's legacy in the hands of someone unworthy so I think you'd be glad to know that she has taken over the running of the clinic and all of your patients. She's doing a good job according to what Naruto says.

I don't have much space left in my stationary… we were supposed to go refill it remember? Any ways, I hope you know that I am trying to get back into cooking, I took a break for a bit, I didn't feel comfortable cooking in the kitchen without you there. It felt lonely. So, for now I am cooking with Aunt Ino or Hinata and bringing it home for whenever Papa comes back. I promise I will do my best going forwards to be the woman you raised me to be but promise you won't be upset with me if I can't? It's not the same without you here. How can I grow up to be the person you want me to be without you guiding me? But in honor of your memory I will do my best.

I love you so much Mama and I miss you.

I hope you are doing well wherever you are and aren't too sad. We love you and you are always on our minds.

I will see you again.

Your Daughter,

Sarada.

P.S. Uncle Naruto told me to tell you to make sure you find all the good ramen spots so when his time comes you can treat him.

_Gahhh.. Ugly tears… I hope you enjoy this little shot. Please let me know what you think._

_XXX_


End file.
